


I Have An Idea

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Charlie and Dean have a talk about Dean’s feelings toward boys, one in particular.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a prequel to Not A Friend Anymore (Day 3 of 12 Days of Christmas). First fic of 2017, hope you're gonna like this one, guys! 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all the mistakes are mine!

“Oh, come on. I know you’re into guys,” Charlie let out with a smile, almost making Dean choke on his coffee.

“What? N-no, uhm, I’m not, wh-what are you talking about?” Dean replied, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Yes you are. You know you can tell me everything, right? I will never judge, you know that!” She added and Dean knew she wasn’t lying to him.

He could, indeed, be completely honest with her, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to break that news to her just yet.

“I’m not. For your information, I’ve had a lot of girlfriends. Hot ones,” he underlined, raising his eyebrows, like he wanted to challenge her, hoping to change the topic.

“You’ve had a lot of boyfriends. Gay ones,” Charlie retorted and he couldn’t help but hide his face in his hands, “I’m kidding, I know you haven’t, but I know you’re interested in them too.”

After taking a deep breath, Dean began, “Maybe. But they’re not into me,” he explained having only one person on his mind.

“If boys don’t find you attractive, don’t blame me. I surely didn’t steal any of them from you,” she shrugged and took another sip of hot cocoa.

“No, it’s not like that. I know you’re into girls, but…,” he cut off and took a deep breath, trying to brace himself for what he was about to say, “What I mean is that the guy I want to be with, I don’t think he is into me,” his voice turned into almost a whisper at that point, he never shared that information with anyone.

“Oh. OH!” Charlie exclaimed, putting a hand on her mouth in a sudden realisation, “It’s Cas, isn’t it?” She leaned forward, speaking quietly so that nobody would hear her but Dean.

“How did you…” Dean didn’t have a chance to finish that one, however, as Charlie interrupted him mid-sentence.

“I knew it! Jo didn’t believe me, but I was sure you had hots for him!” She let out at an inhuman speed, “You should tell him, I’m not kidding,” Charlie’s expression was so serious Dean swore he had never seen his friend looking like this. It would’ve been funny under different circumstances, but in that moment it was just plain scary.

“I can’t!,” Dean gritted out through clenched teeth, “I’m sorry. I mean, what if he doesn’t feel the same way? I don’t want to ruin what’s between the two of us now. He’s my best friend.”

“I swear, you’re so blind sometimes,” she huffed and rolled her eyes at him, “I’m fairly sure Cas is into you as well and the reason he didn’t say anything is probably the same as yours.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to be shocked, “You’re kidding, right?”

“I’m so not, I saw how he’s looking at you when he thinks no one can see that! And, well, what’s the worst that could happen if you tell him?” She wondered, crossing her legs.

“You know what. He ends up telling me that I’m a freak or something and never talks to me again,” Dean’s voice was shaking with emotions at that point, “I can’t let that happen.”

Charlie put his hand on Dean’s, her touch comforting, “You don’t really think that, do you? We’re talking about Cas here, the person that told their siblings to screw themselves when they had a hard time accepting that their brilliant nerd of a brother became friends with the captain of the football team,” Dean couldn’t help but smile at that remark.

“Maybe not, but I’m freaking out anyway. Besides, how do I do this?” He wondered, his fingers tapping at the table rhythmically.

Charlie went silent for a while, then her face lit up with a wide smile, “I think I have an idea!”


End file.
